


The Story of the White Wolf

by Mia_Brooklyn232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Absorb Energy, Animal Communication, Animal Transformation, BFFs, Bows & Arrows, Chaos Energy, Chaos Lash, Chaos Storm, Child Neglect, Demonic Fury, Energy blast, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Tracking Skills, Fire Burst, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Hybrids, Ice Powers, Immortality, Infernal Arrow, Invisibility, Legendary Pokemon, Legendary Powers, Levitation, Magic Revealed, Multi, Paralyzing Spell, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Restoration Magic, Retractable Nails, Retractable Sharp Teeth, Sense Life-Forces, Summoning, Super Agility, Super Stamina, Teleportation, Tornado, Wind Blast - Freeform, Wind Fury, Wing Manifestation, Wings, camouflage, enhanced memory, escape artist, flight, force fields, hybrid original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Brooklyn232/pseuds/Mia_Brooklyn232
Summary: Crystal was a bit different from her own family as she was younger then her siblings they were older than her and but she was smart among them she wanted to see all of the rest of the world they live in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Kass & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Kass (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali & Teba (Legend of Zelda), Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Teba (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day as my mother and father are talking about going to rito village the legendaries are coming with us and the cobalt colored one is Cobalion and the one beside him is Virizion and and on her right is Keldeo he is a Water/Fighting pokemon and he is so cute and on Cobalion's left is Terrakion they are like a family and also my best friends i could ever ask for.  
"Hey Cobalion what are you doing?" As i walked in being confused at what Cobalion is doing in my special room it's where i make special bows and other kind weapons this was my room and my room only.  
"I'm trying to make something" He explained to me as i approached to see what he's doing and notice that he was trying to make a bow for himself i giggled at him and looked at his attempt and looked it wasn't bad but he had made the holder way to thin as i grabbed some more wood and grabbed his bow and started to make another one for him as he watched me make him a special bow for him i've made a bow for Virizion and also a crossbow for Terrakion and a spear for Keldeo they where special handmade of my own two hands as i finished the touch ups on it i added some of my feathers from one of my wings.  
As Cobalion noticed that i finished his bow for him and handed the bow to him as Cobalion took the bow and held it it was made out of cedar wood and then i walked away happy that i could help Cobalion out as i walked down the stairs and ended up stopping at the base of the stairs and listened to the voices it was her parents Evelyn and Logan it sound like they were fighting somehow it involved me as i was listening i heard my father yell out something about that he didn't want me i silently gasped and quickly made my way to the kitchen and acting like i didn't hear anything as i prepared a snack and a drink to go with it as i going back to my room i stopped and noticed that the door to my parents room was opened and also my mother was just coming out of it and walked away acting like she didn't see me at all i stepped out of the way and looked down the hallway an watched her go to the living room. As i made it to my room Virizion was already laying on the bed waiting for me as i appeared i smiled and went over to terrakion and plopped on to his lap and watched him play call of duty he loves that game so i've gotten him a PS4 and everybody a game console to keep them busy. Just then my father came bargain into my room and told me to pack up and we're going on a vacation to rito village.


	2. Chapter 2

As heard from my Father that we are going on vacation as he closed the door i was gonna scream i'm gonna get out of the house for once i get up and run to my walk in closet then i grab my special bag that i've gotten from my best friend Professor Snape it was endless bag as i ran back i went over to my bed and moved my bed a bit from the wall then opened the little door that was there then opened it and there was stashed was a whole bunch of stuffies and a bunch of candy and sodas and also a tons of money that i had saved up from taking from the bank and stopped robbers and ect.  
As everybody was packed and ready to go Crystal and her parents teleported to Rito stable as they made it there, Crystal was thinking about something that her lovers will probability be waiting forever she hurries up to where they are waiting for her as she makes it up the stairs and onto the landing she looked over to where Teba and Harth are sitting she smiles and walks over to where Teba and Harth are happy to see her they wrapped her in their wings and snuggled with her Crystal held the both in her arms snuggled with them.  
"Hey my loves how are you doing today" Crystal said while hugging both Teba and Harth's necks snuggled in between them.  
"We're good Crystal how about you" Teba said while hugging her back  
"I'm good Teba how about you Harth" Crystal spoke to the black rito  
"I'm good Crystal" Harth spoke to the hybrid while nuzzling in her neck  
Cobalion and Virizion and Terrakion and Keldeo were watching the view from the landing as Crystal and the others were done hugging they looked over at where the swords are looking at Crystal and Teba and Harth walked over to the edge and watched the sight before them.  
Cobalion and the others are watching the view before them as Crystal looked over at Teba to see how the sun hits his feathers making them shine she loves how it takes her breath away everytime as she looks back at the view before her she was thinking about that she was gonna make them a bow just not an ordinary bow a very special bow made by my own two hands they were gonna love it and she knew that they will continue to giving her hugs and kisses then she think how Teba was gonna go to the flight range and test out his bow once she was gonna watch Harth and Teba test their bows out she'll sit on the landing watching them shoot arrows into the targets.

Somewhere in the wizarding world....

Severus and lucius and Harry and Draco were thinking about going to see Crystal and their friends also so they made up their minds they were going on a little vacation to hyrule themselves to surprise her.


End file.
